


A Fine Piece of Dick

by mresundance



Series: Hannibal Flash Fics [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Flash Fic, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2018-02-07 18:30:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1909305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mresundance/pseuds/mresundance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>willgrahamsdogs on Tumblr made <a href="http://mresundance.tumblr.com/post/90962697637/willgrahamsdogs-what-if-one-day-hannibal-and">a post which said</a>:</p><blockquote>
  <p>what if one day hannibal and will were sitting down, drinking wine and talking and will thought that Hannibal tuned him out and he said “you’re a fine piece of dick” to see if he was listening and held back a smile when wine came out of Hannibal’s nose when he heard it</p>
</blockquote>It was hilarious so I wrote it.
            </blockquote>





	A Fine Piece of Dick

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thejarpad](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=thejarpad).



For once, Hannibal isn't talking. Will enjoys the sound of Hannibal's voice, of course, the way his accent softens consonants, the way his lips pucker and wrinkle as he forms words. Sometimes his lips make the same shapes when he goes down on Will, and Will is fascinated with trying to track the similarities. 

But this afternoon the silence is comforting and thick as the air itself; the cobblestones still shimmer from the earlier rain shower. When the wind blows Will can faintly smell the rich, dark hills of Tuscany, sweet and acrid from white grapes growing up the terraced fields. As the waitress brings their wine glasses, the sunlight warms them and the air is heady. 

They smell and drink the wine, some local Orvieto brew that Will enjoys because it is crisp and refreshing in the damp heat. But Hannibal puckers his lips in such a way that implies the wine is only vaguely passable. Will almost laughs at this, but decides instead to ask Hannibal what he would like to do next.

"We've already looked at the cathedral," he begins, thinking that though it wasn't nearly as impressive as some of the cathedrals they visited in either Rome or Florence, there was something quaint and majestic about the black and white pillars inside, the smallness of the interior. It was almost cozy, if a gothic cathedral could be. Will mentions that they can simply wander up and down the streets if Hannibal would like, and maybe he could tell Will things about the city and architecture as he sees them. Or they can go to the Underground City -- there were tours, of course -- but it would be fascinating, nonetheless, to explore the tunnels which people had occupied for more than 5,000 years. 

"Wouldn't that be interesting?" Will asks. 

Hannibal's eyes are unfocused, as if he didn't even hear. 

Will has learned that there's seldom any use being angry with Hannibal when he drifts off. He's not purposely negligent; he sometimes has to work hard to focus on the present moment when he is with other people, simply because his mind moves so quickly. He probably mentally planned the remainder of their afternoon as they sat down and ordered their wine. So the information Will is now sharing is already redundant to Hannibal. 

Instead, Will keeps talking, purposefully shaping his own words so they come out lewd sounding, as if he is whispering to Hannibal in the secretive dark of their hotel room. As he does, he devours Hannibal with his gaze. Such a wonderful pleasure to look, fill himself with Hannibal's svelte and muscular build, the way he holds himself -- elegant as one of those cathedral pillars -- the way his strong fingers wrap round the stem of the wineglass. If he applied just a little more pressure, he would snap the stem, but he doesn't. His restraint arouses Will. 

Still, despite Will's tone and the way he is eyeing Hannibal, Hannibal seems indifferent. Will sighs and says: 

"You're a fine piece of dick." 

He's loud enough that nearby pigeons go fluttering, and some of the other tourists gawk. 

Hannibal blinks slowly. He makes a strange noise and for a moment Will wonders if Hannibal is choking. Hannibal's nose begins to run, his lips pressed together as he tries not to laugh, and snorts wine out of his nose. 

It is the single most inelegant thing Will has seen Hannibal do, and this includes Hannibal's toes curling and popping as he came beneath Will the first time. Will laughs and Hannibal shakes his head. He tries to maintain a suave façade as he dabs his nose with a handkerchief, but he looks so awkward Will laughs all the harder. 

"You're amazing," Will says when he's stopped laughing. 

Hannibal only smiles and nods.

"The feeling is mutual," Hannibal says after a minute. 

Will is in the midst of drinking the remains of his own wine -- and he should have known better -- because Hannibal's face is perfectly impassive when he adds:

"You are also a fine piece of ass, Will Graham."

He says it carefully, as if he were discussing something sombre, and Will snorts up his own wine. 

"Touché," Will says as Hannibal hands him the handkerchief.


End file.
